


Winnipeg

by uhmelle



Category: kenny omega - Fandom, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Bad Puns, F/M, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 01:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11545020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uhmelle/pseuds/uhmelle
Summary: When time allowed, Kenny lived for all day sessions.





	Winnipeg

“You should wear that thing around the house. Just a shirt and your big dick, making breakfast, payin’ bills.” Kenny continued to humor himself where he lay on the bed.

You rolled your eyes and adjusted the harness strap. “Only problem is I’m always sporting a raging hard on. How am I supposed to do anything when it’s smacking off of every corner?”

“Didn’t think about that.” His breath hitched a bit and he sighed before starting again. “Maybe get a smaller one for casual, day time wear?”

“Aren’t you supposed to be doing something?” You asked through a laugh.

“I am, I am!” His hands hadn’t stopped moving in between his legs though his conversation had been elsewhere. The few lubed up fingers he’d been working with were replaced by a decidedly thicker dildo. “Besides, I like it better when you do it.”

His lips turned to a pout as you came close to the bed, climbing in to crawl up and over his body. “Needy boy.”

He hummed in agreement. Your hand snuck between his legs and took control of the dildo, easing it in and out with a twist of your wrist.

“You cant be needy and cheeky _and_ get everything you’ve want.”

He bit his lip as it curved into a smirk. “Hey, I’m _adorable_ and needy, and it’s never failed me in the past.”

His adorableness was irresistible and you couldn’t help but kiss him.

When time allowed, Kenny lived for all day sessions. Stopping and starting whenever. Orgasms on tap he liked to say, and they never ran out. You’d already come twice that day and it was only noon. Kenny had been stretching himself all morning. With the time and prep, rarely did either of you have the time or energy for pegging, but when you did Kenny became almost giddy.

A few more long pumps, taking all but the end out and slowly letting it fill him again, before you pulled back from his lips. “Think you’re ready?”

“Absolutely, babe.” Lust and excitement swirled in his dark blue eyes. He always managed to make others feel what he was feeling, this being no different. You were more than eager to fuck him into a moaning mess.

After carefully ridding him of the dildo, you positioned yourself between his legs. He watched quietly as you spread lube along your strap on, then spread a generous amount on your fingers and pressed them against his hole. He took the meager digits easily, expelling a gust of air still, before you crooked them and felt to stroke his prostate.

He whined a little, wiggling his hips. “Just get to the good stuff.”

“Like I said, goddamn needy,” you laughed, but complied, getting on your knees and making sure his legs were spread enough for comfort.

You were slow pushing the head of your member into him. He took you surprisingly easy, and you stopped half way to let him adjust. His thighs flexed with thick muscle as your hands traveled their expanse.

“God, why does it feel so amazing?” he groaned loudly.

“Well, you are from Winni _peg._ ”

He opened his mouth in a fake exaggerated laugh and went straight for a second, only to close his eyes against adjusting to the girth.

You pushed a little more, soon bottoming out in his warm cavern. “Should call you Kenny Opega.”

That time he did laugh despite himself and reached for you to lean down, which you did to meet his lips in a sweet kiss. “Now fuck me.”

You tested the waters, a slow in and out watching his face closely. When he moaned you moved faster, giving him more each time. You let your hands roam his thighs again, his rippled stomach down to where it met his engorged cock but not touching it yet. Watching him writhe in pleasure was heaven, moaning every time you filled him, his panting breaths enough to know you were doing something right and he couldn’t get enough.

His hips began to grind down on you, still not sufficient for his aching need. You leaned up, wrapping his legs around your waist, changing the angle and supporting yourself on your elbows to be nose to nose with him. Your thrusts became less frequent, but deeper than before as every roll of your hips propelled the already sheathed dildo.

“God fuck,”

“I know, baby,” you cooed, combing your fingers through his curls to clench your fists and give them a hard tug.

He whimpered then and you kissed him through it. His body opened to accept you with each move of your hips, a vulnerability and trust that propelled your pace, focusing entirely on making him feel every inch of it and melt into ecstasy. You loved him, god you loved him, and even in the act of carnal bliss you looked at him softly, wanting to do and be anything for him.

His erection had been stuck between the two of you with the occasional rub, but nothing substantial. You gave his hair a final pull before you pushed yourself up, bracing on one hand to grab his twitching cock with the other. The pace of pumping his member and thrusting in tandem was easy to find, just the right amount determined when Kenny’s eyes practically rolled back in his head.

“Right there, Y/N. F-fuck that’s it!” His voice was shaky and wrecked. He was closer than you’d thought.

He fucked into your hand, pushing back onto the strap on with every thrust. You put your forehead to his, placing small kisses on his lips. Suddenly, he was groaning, slack jawed and gone. Milky semen streamed weakly from his cock and pooled on his stomach in sparse blobs. He’d come twice that day, too.

Kenny laid there for a moment, his eyes closed, until a grin spread across his face. His eyes were loving and sleepy when he opened them, staring up at you with admiration.

“I’ve got the best woman in the goddamn world,” he whispered, and leaned up to kiss you deeply as you giggled at him. “But for the love of fuck don’t let the guys hear that Kenny Opega thing, they’ll never let me live it down.”


End file.
